Just Saiyan
by Phylli
Summary: What if Goku hadn't died during the Cell Saga? What if he had lived and was there to raise Goten and Gohan? What if Chi Chi and he had another child? And that child was a 'she? What if she took after her grandfather? What if she was named after food? Wait what?Fluff might turn dark. I still haven't decided yet. Be warned.


What if Goku hadn't died during the Cell Saga? What if he had lived and was there to raise Goten and Gohan? What if Chi Chi and he had another child? And that child was a 'she'? What if she took after her grandfather? What if she was named after food? Wait what!?Fluff might turn dark. I still haven't decided yet. Be warned.

This title is for a lack of a better one and I thought it was might change along with the tone of this fic.

**Chimaki **

I'm not gonna lie to you.

I like to eat.

Okay so maybe that's a bit of a lie. Only a little bit. I don't just like to eat. I loveit but who didn't in my family? We were a little more than a bunch of humanoid pigs. By 'we' I mean the Sons. Even my mother despite her petite figure has a voracious appetite. She just eats her food in a more…civilized manner than the rest of us did. Then again, Mom is _human_.

My father, Goku , has always had a big appetite. Wait. No. This is probably the biggest understatement of the millennium. Yeah I think it is. Let me rephrase. He has a huge, colossal appetite. I can't even explain it to you. You would just have to see it to believe it and even then you wouldn't be able too. It's actually like that for five of us, me included. Anyway, next up is big brother Gohan.

He's the oldest among the three Son kids and is probably the smartest. That's why he's off to college right now while Goten and I are stuck in the mountains with Dad and Mom. I blame Mom. She's always trying to make us study and doesn't trust us being in the outside 's totally overprotective but Gohan has told Goten and I that she was a lot worst when he was a kid.I guess she finally grew comfortable with having three half alien kids with the ability to kick anyone's ass. It kind of still sucks. We have to be in bed by eight.

Now note when I say 'trying to study'. Goten and I **always** seem to find a way to get out of it, much to Mom's chagrin. However she won't put up much of a fight as long as we're good and have at least done our homework correctly. No kidding. She is worse than the teachers at Trunk's fancy private school. She will literally strap us down for two hours, and go back over our lesson plan if even one question is wrong. Then make us do the whole sheet over again. That was why we both made sure that our work is correct before giving it to her. Talk about torture. Anyway she apparently wants us all to be 'scholars' and not like our 'beef headed' father but I guess it can't be all that bad to be a beef head. Mom fell in love with him right?

Next is Goten. The both of us are about a year apart. I'm the youngest and Goten is…well, he's _Goten_. I don't like calling him my older brother because, let's face it, he's about as clueless as my father! I love 'em both to death but it's true. The two ain't got a single thought in their heads half the time but they are still probably the smartest people you'll ever talk to in your life. I think my great grandfather would call them 'wise'.

And then there's me: Chili or if you want to get technical: Chili Chimaki Son, the baby Son. You can blame my father's appetite for my name. Well that and mother's indecision. The story goes that no one was really expecting me to be a girl. Even the doctor got it wrong. He told my parents time and time again that I was a boy. Well, imagine their surprise when I was missing my penis…and had a tail!

Mom was elated to say the least and dad was…hungry. After nearly a day or two without leaving Mom's side to go eat the big Lomax had worked himself into near starvation. Still, he came to see me. Mom said he never saw such a happy grin on his face. Well he looked down at me, smiled and was completely content. Then he asked Mom the big question: What did she want to name me? She still had no idea. However since I was a girl they wanted to keep the tradition of naming the first few letters after the same sex parent.

So since my father's name started with the first two letters of Grandpa Gohan's name, and Gohan was named after Grandpa, Goten's name flowed like water down a hill. However I was the only girl and Mom and Dad had only been told I was going to be a boy. They were completely floored. All they had were boy names. Then Daddy had the idea of Chili and then Chimaki. Why? Well he was hungry for one thing _and_ because Chimaki, a rice ball, was Mom's favorite food. Plus the first three letters of each name made up my mother's whole name. See, Dad thought it was pretty clever. Mom thought it was a stupid name at the time. Well guess who won that argument?

Anyway the name stuck. Gohan loved it and Goten who was one at the time already loved to eat. So naming me after food only made him love me more….and try to eat me on more than one occasion. I still have the bite mark from when I was three months old if you don't believe me. Goten, however, would never call me by my real name until I was three. He instead liked to call me 'Food' …

Anyway, I fit right into my family of freaks. I was a Son. I was part Saiyan. I was loved. I was the 'princess.' Life was pretty perfect but then again perfection is just an illusion.


End file.
